


Will you be the Kidzbop to my Matty B. Raps?

by iwannabeknown



Series: Matt and Shiro get banned... [3]
Category: KidzBop, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A gay space Alien, Cringe, F/M, Justin Bieber - Freeform, M/M, Matt does some questionable things, Matt has an Obsession, Matt is again, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/pseuds/iwannabeknown
Summary: Shiro takes Matt to a Kidzbop™ ConcertWhat more can I sayMatt goes a little....crazy





	Will you be the Kidzbop to my Matty B. Raps?

“Remind me why we are going to a KidzBop concert again?” Shiro said groaning.

 

 

“Is that even a question?” Matt said happily while bouncing in his seat.

 

 

“Let me rephrase that, Why am I, a 25 year old man taking you, a 20 year old man to a concert filled with 10 year olds singing?”

 

 

“Because daddy Grant is gonna be there” Matt said putting on his KidzBop sunglasses.

 

 

“Matt please not this again, pls no daddy grant” Shiro said pleading.

 

 

“Daddy grant” Matt said in a deep voice lifting his leg the best he could in the cramped, small car.

 

 

“I- I'm so done with you right now Matt” Shiro said turning away from Matt and looking out the window.

 

 

Matt just smirked and put his feet up on the dash.

 

 

“Matt! I fucking swear to god I will turn this Voltron around” Shiro said turning back to look at Matt “I haven’t had enough fucking coffee to deal with this shit.”

 

 

“Ugh fine. How much longer?” Matt took his feet off the dash and turned and put them on Shiro's lap, more specifically his dick.

 

 

“2 hours” Shiro groaned “How am I supposed to drive like this Matt? Your feet are on my dick.”

 

 

“Oh are they? I hadn't noticed” Matt smirked and moved his feet back and forth.

 

 

“Matt i’m gonna nutt if you keep doing that.”

 

 

“Fine with me” Matt smirked moving his feet back and forth.

 

 

“Matt pls stop” Shiro said In a deep, sexy voice.

 

 

“U-uh” Matt stuttered “O-okay.”

 

 

“Just lay down or something, we're almost there.”

 

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“OMG SHIRO ITS GRANT” Matt screeched jumping up and down.

 

 

“Yes Matt” Shiro sighed “It’s grant.”

 

 

“SHIRO ITS GRANT” Matt continued to screech, getting stares from parents “Wait….the fuck is that bitch?”

 

 

“The brown haired one beside him?” Shiro asked “heard she's his new girlfriend.”

 

 

“WHO IN THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?” Matt was angered “HE'S MINE.”

 

 

“Matt” Shiro laughed “you're 25. He's 12.”

 

 

“HE’S NOT JUST A 12 YEAR OLD SHIRO. HE'S MY HUSBAND.”

 

 

“Matt I'm your husband!”

 

 

“KASHI PLS.”

 

 

Shiro turned and walked away.

 

 

“DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME TAKASHI.” Matt stomped after him “I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU.

 

* * *

 

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Matt screeched when they walked out on stage “OH HELL NO” Matt threw a crab cake at Erin, Grant’s girlfriend.

 

 

 

“Matt” Shiro screeched at him “The fuck? Did I give you caffeine this morning?”

 

 

 

“HE'S MINE NOT HERS.”

 

 

 

“Matt please” Shiro begged “I can't deal with this right now. We are the oldest people here.”

 

 

 

“DON’T SHAME ME DAD-SHIRO” Matt screeched back.

 

 

 

“Who the fuck threw a crab cake at my girlfriend?” Daddy Grant screamed into the crowd “You!” Grant pointed at Shiro “It was you, wasn’t it?”

 

 

 

“No! It wasn't me!” Shiro screamed back at the smaller Matty B. Raps “It was my boyfri-that doesn't sound any better… alright it was me.”

 

 

“Guards! Throw him out” Small pubescent Justin bieber screamed “throw out his friend too!”

 

 

 

“Dad pls no! Don't throw me out! I wanna hear you sing!” Matt called reaching out to grant.

 

 

Security came over and picked up Matt while Shiro just walked sadly beside them.

 

 

“YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY” Matt called “I’LL BE BACK DAD.”

 

 

“Who is that crazy person?” Grant asked Cradling Erin to her chest “He hurt my Sugar-Cube.”

 

 

“I’m fine now Crab-Cake” Erin said booping Grant on the nose and walking off stage “See you after, Sweetcheeks.”

 

 

“Alrighty guys this one is a Fan-favourite” Grant called out as the other kids flooded out behind him and Sorry by Justin Bieber started to play.

 

 

"You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty

You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies

I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?

Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness

I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice

By once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times

So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight

Cause I just need one more shot at second chances”

 

__

 

 

 

Matt was sitting in the car crying “S-shiro...that could have been us in there.”

 

 

“Well ONE of us threw a tantrum and got us thrown out” Shiro said rubbing his back.

 

 

“I-I… I just love him so much.”

 

 

“Yuh huh” Shiro said with no emotion “I know... I know.”

 

 

“I need to get back in” Matt said after he stopped crying “I need to see him again.”

 

 

“Matt…” Shiro said wearily “Matt No!”

 

 

“But why not?” Shiro whined.

 

 

“Matt we can’t” Shiro said sympathetically “Alright what if..” Shiro sighed “what if i buy you tickets to the next concert?”

 

 

“REALLY? YOU WOULD DO THAT?” Matt pterodactyl screeched.

 

 

Shiro sighed “Yeah? I guess?”

 

 

“THANK YOU TAKA” Matt climbed into his lap and hugged him.

 

 

“What did I just agree to?” Shiro thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Well....you finished it  
> I honestly don't know why you would but  
> You should read my other ones  
> I promise they're better  
> Also sorry It's kind of short
> 
> Also...there's a part 2 ;)


End file.
